The prior art discloses various methods and devices used for the storage of toys. Typical types of storage devices include chests. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,455 discloses a toy chest in the shape of an animal; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 224,030 discloses a chest in the shape of a bear; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 254,439 discloses a chest in the shape of a pig. Also included in the prior art are bins, typified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,847 which discloses a play bin made with a cover that stretches over a resilient frame simulating an animal form. Boxes for the purpose of toy storage include U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,643, which discloses a toy box in the shape of a tree with a hollow trunk.
All of these prior art patents require containers which take up valuable floor space in a child's bedroom or playroom.
The present invention, in contrast, does not use any floor space, but utilizes the surface of window curtains, or curtains used as decorations about sliding glass doors, to provide additional space for the storage of toys. The present invention provides pockets or pouches, attached to otherwise standard curtains, to allow for the storage of light-weight toys, such as stuffed animals and the like.
One embodiment of the present invention, which uses a storage pouch as part of a curtain tie-back, can be used without any physical alteration to pre-existing curtains. As a result, the present invention provides additional storage space for stuffed toys at a very modest cost, and without requiring rearrangement of furniture or the addition of additional closet space.